


Sensual Sonata in D Minor

by LittleShadowElf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShadowElf/pseuds/LittleShadowElf
Summary: Iro is the head maid of the Phantomhive mansion, and she just so happens to be half-demon, half-human. She has a crush on Sebastian, and she thinks she’s not obvious with her feelings (she is, mind you). She’s also a little too innocent for her own good…This story takes place after the events of Book of Murder. It was written by a friend of mine, who asked me to post it here for feedback. They would like to say that they have no idea what they're doing, but they hope that it's good.





	Sensual Sonata in D Minor

Another exhausting day at the Phantomhive mansion finally came to an end. The servants were retiring to their bedrooms, except for the two primary ones. Sebastian was still tending to Ciel, preparing him for bed as he went over what would occur the next day. As usual, he was perfectly steady in his actions; nothing could sway him from his agenda.

Iro, on the other hand, could not seem to bring herself to a peaceful state of mind.

The half-demon maid spent nearly the entire day cleaning up after another one of Bardroy’s kitchen fails, which produced the worst explosion the mansion has ever experienced. The stench of the smoke she was surrounded by for hours and hours was ingrained in her head at this point. Not even the thirty-minute walk in the garden could be of help to her.

That night, Iro decided to sneak off to the music room once the young master retired to bed. The room was luckily away from all of the private quarters, which allowed her to practice at the best quality. The minute she entered, she immediately made a beeline towards the piano, smiling to herself.

As soon as she sat down, her fingers rested against several keys as she sang opening notes of Caccini’s “Amarilli, Mia Bella.” The warm melody escaping from her throat and the gentle chords from the piano enveloped the room.

All of Iro’s burdens were whisked away by the notes she played. The trauma from the Jack the Ripper incident, the conflicts during the circus trip, the events of the murder mystery days ago...they were slowly fading from view as the song went on. At last, she felt at peace, surrounded by just her voice and the piano accompaniment.

Iro began to immerse herself in the music, closing her eyes as she kept playing. She memorized the song a while back, so she knew where the keys were placed and what notes to hit.

From what she claims, it’s one of the half-demon perks she possesses.

Her voice echoed with every note she sang, every chord accompanying her bending to her will. This was where she felt safest…

Alone, immersed in the music, no worries to cloud her mind.

Iro ended her piece on a much-needed ritardando, hoping to make her serenity last longer than the song went on for…

Her hands slowly moved away from the keys as she breathed deeply, smiling to herself as she rose from her seat…

Only to be stopped in her tracks upon feeling a certain someone’s lips against her ear, her body pressed against someone else’s.

“Letting your performance end so soon, are you? I was looking forward to the next movement, my lady~” Sebastian whispered as his breath tickled Iro’s ear, his lips brushed against the lobe.

The half-demon’s eyes shot open as she backed away from the piano, only to fall against her seat and topple onto her back. She wasn’t hurt, but there was one problem.

Her skirt had lifted all the way up, her legs spread far apart from each other.

A deep chuckle rang in her ears as she raised her head to find Sebastian standing right by her. He closed the piano gently before approaching her, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

“My my, you don’t have any shame at all, do you…”

With a squeak, Iro covered her eyes with her hands quickly as her face began to redden. Sebastian responded by moving her hands away from her face and grabbing her shoulders, pinning her to the ground forcefully.

“For once, you’re getting shy. Perhaps you’re...hiding something?”

Iro shut her eyes tightly as she whimpered, balling up her fists as she waited for possible punishment.

The pain never came. In its place...was a chill down below.

Sebastian had loosened his grip on one of Iro’s shoulders, only to pull her skirt up even more and lower the panties she wore under it. The chill against the half-demon’s womanhood made her hiss uncontrollably, leading her to open her eyes quickly and find the demon butler pulling off one of his gloves with his teeth. He tossed the glove aside and, with a smirk, stuck his index and middle finger into Iro’s womanhood.

A scream erupted from her lips as soon as she felt the impact inside her. Iro began to squirm in place, shivering and tensing up as Sebastian’s fingers thrusted inside her. She gasped as she felt his fingers go deeper and deeper, a strange sensation brewing in her lower body. Another scream escaped her throat, prompting her to grab onto Sebastian’s coat, scrunching up the fabric as she tightened her fists. Sebastian pushed down on Iro tighter as he moved fingers faster, smirking as he watched her reactions intently.

“S-Sebastian...that’s en--KYAAA!” Iro squealed all of a sudden as she felt herself climax for the first time.

The demon’s face soon fell as he felt something warm against his fingers, forcing him to pull out immediately.

Iro came too quickly, which posed a serious problem for him.

“Someone’s misbehaving…” Sebastian sighed in aggravation, licking the release off his fingers as he leaned down to Iro’s level. His face was deathly close to hers, their noses almost brushing against each other. He lowered himself to the point where his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered seductively…

“If you truly had feelings for me, you would be behaving here and now...wouldn’t you?”

Iro gasped once more, her face now a deep crimson. How could Sebastian possibly find out when she wasn’t too obvious about her feelings? Were they really that obvious in his point of view?

A deep chuckle sounded from the demon butler as he lifted Iro easily, taking to his feet. “The fact that you were so infatuated by me was so blatantly obvious; it was about time I responded to your efforts.” He proceeded to slam her against the now-closed piano, barely caring about whether it broke or not. His hand made its way to his mouth as his teeth glided across his glove, pulling it off with ease as it was tossed to the side, landing next to the other glove. Before Iro could say a word, that same hand reached up to her cheek, stroking it gently and tenderly.

“You think I wouldn’t notice?” Sebastian chuckles softly as his thumb grazed Iro’s cheek. “From how nervous you became around me and how your voice changed, of course I noticed.” His other hand lowered to her ass, grasping it firmly. “Your secret wasn’t safe with Mey-Rin, either. She has told me before.” His face was now deathly close to hers, their noses touching and their lips barely brushed against each other.

“Now…” Sebastian trailed a hand down from Iro’s cheek to her breast, squeezing it gently. “It’s time for you to find out how I feel.”

Iro couldn’t get a single word out before the gap was closed between the two. The demon butler began to kiss her passionately, his tongue dancing against her bottom lip as he begged to enter right away. With this being Iro’s first kiss, she refused to let him in. Sebastian, however, was persistent enough to force his way in and allow his tongue to collide with and dominate hers. He rendered her vulnerable and took the initiative of pulling down the sleeves of Iro’s dress whilst kissing her simultaneously. His masterful hands slipped her dress down with ease, letting it fall to the ground in a heap at her feet as he broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them. Sebastian licked his bottom lip slowly, eyeing the half-demon’s body with a smirk as he slid his thumb across her lips to wipe the excess saliva.

Iro’s half-naked body was more than satisfactory for the demon butler. Her bra was small enough to expose most of the skin on her breasts. Her panties would have completely covered her womanhood if they hadn’t already been pulled down earlier. She had just the right amount of curves, and little to no hair on her body…

Sebastian was more than certain that this would turn out better than his encounters with Beast and the nun.

The reason? Right away, he was turned on by the up-skirt Iro had experienced just minutes ago. Now, he was feeling even more turned on by how she was presented in front of him.

Never again would his member feel harder and more desperate.

This wasn’t a task handed to him by his young master. This was something he truly wanted for himself. He never felt harder in his entire life. He desperately needed this right now.

Without even thinking, Sebastian pulled Iro’s bra over her head, then proceeded to rub her breasts slowly. His thumbs were rested against her nipples for leverage as he fondled her breasts, awaiting the moans that should be coming any moment.

The second Sebastian began to rub her nipples, Iro finally let out a pleasurable moan that graced his ears. To him, her moans were as melodious as her singing voice; they had different methods in piquing interest, after all. But this method just so happened to get him off in the best way possible.

Iro never made a more vulnerable sound in her days in the Phantomhive mansion. She sounded more feminine than usual, as if she was a damsel in distress waiting to be rescued. Her moans were louder than she expected, her gasps sounding like she was hyperventilating on the spot.

Except this was ten times better. Despite this feeling being so alien to her, she rather enjoyed it. She was crying out in satisfaction, begging for more. Her womanhood was throbbing heavily, waiting for its turn to feel the sin.

“S-Sebastian…” Iro finally spoke, her voice wavering slightly. “Please…”

Sebastian kept his hands on her breasts as he pecked her lips gently. “What do you require of me, my lady…?” He inquired softly as he breathed against her heated face.

“Please...j-just go inside me already…!” Iro cries out, pulling Sebastian’s coat off roughly. “I-I need you...more than you need me, i-in fact…” She undid the buttons of his shirt, ripping it off with ease. “If you could...please…” Her hands gravitated to the clasp of his pants, fumbling with it nervously.

“Shh...be patient,  _ mon cherie _ …” The demon butler removed his hands from her breasts and silenced her with a short but soft kiss. He removed his pants quickly and dropped them to reveal his rigid, throbbing member.

The rumors were true. Sebastian Michaelis did indeed go commando.

“So...you’re wondering how shameless I truly am, aren’t you…” Sebastian licks his bottom lip teasingly and grazes his member against Iro’s womanhood. “Then you better hold on tight. After all...I don’t come easy.” He whispered the last part, earning a squeak in response.

It wasn’t long before he inserted his member perfectly in the desirable hole, forcing a scream of pleasure out of Iro’s throat.

While Sebastian was too experienced for his own good, Iro had no experience whatsoever. Regardless, she couldn’t stop herself from enjoying the feeling of the butler she loved inside of her. As he thrusted himself over and over into her, the moans she let out got louder and louder. She couldn’t help but immerse herself in the sensation like she usually would in her music. This was just as beautiful of a feeling for her…

Sebastian didn’t care at all if he woke Ciel up. All he cared was that he pleased himself and he pleased the half-demon he fell in love with. As he picked up the pace and thrusted faster, he pushed himself against Iro even harder, pinning her against the piano roughly. Iro’s nails dug into his back as she attempted to keep her balance, but he didn’t mind one bit. He needed this for himself. No doubt about it.

“Sebastian...I-I…” Iro winced as she climaxed against her own will. “AHH! N-not again…”

“You...naughty girl…” Sebastian growls as he pulls out, sticking his member into her mouth while it was still open.

Iro knew what she had to do, but she was unsure of how to do it. She placed both hands on his member, stroking it as she licked the tip, making sure her teeth didn’t come in contact. It was clear that she had no experience in sexual encounters, but with every stroke and every suck, she was able to adjust herself perfectly to please the butler. Before she knew it, Sebastian had climaxed into her mouth, and his semen was dripping from her chin. Admittedly, he didn’t taste that bad, but she felt unsettled by how much was in her throat at the moment.

The semen was coating her throat to the point where she was about to throw it all up. Despite this, she swallowed it all anyway.

Sebastian wiped the dripping semen from Iro’s chin, then pulled out before giving her a gentle kiss. “Good girl...your moans were so pleasant to hear.” He cradles her petite face in his hands. “Just as sweet as your singing voice…”

“Shut up…” Iro muttered quietly, lowering her gaze. “Dammit, why…” She panted heavily, shaking her head.

“Oh, darling...I’ve already been damned.” Sebastian chuckles and presses his lips against her forehead, whispering to her once more.

“Let’s try this again another time, shall we? You were a lot of fun tonight~”


End file.
